


Si Sale El Sol Por El Oeste

by nimscott



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Albert da penita, Albert la caga, Albert la lía (aún más), Alternate Universe, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, M/M, Salvaje Oeste, Wild West, angst de buena mañana, castigadme en la esquina, politifics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimscott/pseuds/nimscott
Summary: Sin que a Albert de la Rivera, el sheriff del pueblo fronterizo más insignificante, le de tiempo a asimilarlo, se convertirá en el huésped de discusiones de guerra o paz entre los nativos y los federales. Y es posible que alguien más.Enero de 2016





	Si Sale El Sol Por El Oeste

A Albert lo despertó en el albor del día el constante repiqueteo de la campanita en la entrada del edificio, debajo de donde él dormía. Refunfuñando, se levantó y miró por la ventana. El chaval que siempre le traía noticias le saludó al verle, aún a lomos de su caballo. Albert suspiró y se puso a buscar sus pantalones en la oscuridad, para al menos no salir en paños menores a la calle principal (y única).

Cuando al fin abrió la puerta, lámpara de aceite en mano, el “pequeño” Nicolás se apresuró a bajar del caballo y a sacarse una carta del cinto. Albert la cogió intentando no tocar la sudorosa mano del chico.

-Mensaje urgente de la oficina del sheriff del condado, señor-aclaró Nicolás, mirando expectante a Albert con sus grandes ojos azules. Los de Albert se fueron asemejando a aquellos cada vez más a medida que iba leyendo la misiva.

-¿Esto es verdad?-preguntó al acabar, incrédulo. El chico asintió.-¿La guardia federal y los jefes de la unión de tribus están de camino hacia aquí?-Nicolás sonrió.-Caramba.

-¿Eso es todo?-Albert le miró sin comprender.-El mensaje para el…

-No, por Dios, no. Acabo de salir de la cama, Nicolás, dame un respiro. Desayuna, duerme, sal por la noche.

-El oficial Rajoy me ordenó salir a media mañana como tarde, señor, pero aceptaré la invitación a comer. Asumo que en el saloon de Inés.

-Asumes bien, pero no la despiertes-nada era más terrorífico que Inés Arrimadas siendo despertada antes de hora; Albert había tenido la ocasión de comprobarlo durante el último ataque de los nativos.

-Dormiré una siesta junto al caballo-se resignó el muchacho, calándose el sombrero y dando media vuelta.

-Te… te daré el mensaje definitivo más tarde-Nicolás escupió tabaco al suelo; Albert asumió que esa era su respuesta, y, lleno de incertidumbre, volvió a entrar. Apoyó el candil en una mesita y volvió a releer la carta a toda prisa.

Según el oficial, varias comitivas de la capital del estado irían llegando a lo largo de aquella tarde, avisadas por mensajeros Oltra, los más cercanos a ellos. Por lo visto, los Colau al entero, en representación de todas las demás tribus de la región, galopaban hacia la frontera, concretamente hacia el pequeño pueblito controlado por Albert, para zanjar de una vez el asunto que les tenía haciéndose mutuamente incursiones de saqueo desde hacía varios años. Los Colau buscaban paz.

Albert no estaba muy seguro de qué buscaban los federales.

Volvió a mirar la carta. Varias comitivas. Eso significaba que no eran solamente fuerzas de Rajoy.

Pero, entonces, ¿de quién demonios se trataba? ¿Quién más tenía las narices de meterse en el conflicto más complejo de toda la frontera de los confines de la civilización?

Albert fue a lavarse la cara con agua de la jarra que había dejado preparada la noche anterior. Aunque apenas si se vislumbraba un resplandor en el horizonte a aquellas horas, el calor ya empezaba a pegar, y tenía algunos mechones de pelo pegados a la frente por el sudor. Al levantar la cabeza de nuevo, se vio sin querer en el espejo que había olvidado tapar.

Vio su mentón ancho, su piel cobriza, sus cejas gruesas y rectas y la línea de pelo que no coincidía con las de todo el resto del pueblo. Vio el pelo, castaño en vez de negro, y esos ojos intensos de forma extraña, indefinida, que tanto detestaba.

El sheriff Albert de la Rivera no tenía amigos ni siquiera allí, donde llevaba toda la vida. En la frontera había nacido; fronterizo era. Había conseguido llegar a sheriff, algo a lo que nadie con sangre nativa había podido siquiera aspirar nunca, pero estaría encasillado en ese puesto y ese lugar de por vida. Atado por sangre al conflicto de tierras, su destino era sujetar las riendas y prolongar el mismo inmovilismo que le asfixiaba día a día.

Se giró para buscar el poncho viejo y desgastado con el que siempre tapaba el espejo. Lo colocó en su lugar, y buscó el resto de su ropa.

 

 

-Se avecina día caluroso, Kid.

Íñigo levantó con cierto desdén la cabeza y miró a Pablo, que contemplaba teatralmente el horizonte desde su caballo, a través de las pequeñas gafitas.

-Qué novedad-replicó, sarcástico. Pablo le dirigió una mirada de reproche.-No me parece buena idea salir al alba, vamos a morir asados.

-Tonterías, estamos cerca-lo desdeñó Pablo con un gesto de la mano.-Ayer no llegamos porque Juan Carlos se caía del caballo.

-Eh, a mí no me eches las culpas-se quejó el aludido desde la retaguardia y, entonces, algo golpeó a Pablo en la espalda dándole el susto de su vida a él y a Trotsky, su caballo negro con pintas blancas. Tanteó con la mano y encontró tras de sí su diario. Irene hizo adelantar a su yegua hasta ponerse a su lado, calándose el sombrero. Por supuesto que había sido ella.

-Según tu mapa, estaremos allí en unas cuatro horas a paso ágil.

-Para las diez ya estaremos muriéndonos. Y ya podemos rezar para que los federales no sepan que estamos de camino, ni qué queremos-masculló Monedero.-Si buscáis cama, no tengáis mucha esperanza.

-Nunca la tuvimos. Aunque no sepan nada, lo están sospechando de todas formas-Pablo siempre era crudamente realista.-¿Cuatro horas entonces?-miró burlón a Irene.

-Creo que podemos llegar un poco antes de que el calor apriete de verdad si nos damos prisa-le sonrió ella a Pablo y, antes de que él pudiera componer una respuesta, azuzó a Babieca con un sonoro “¡Arre!” y se puso enseguida a la delantera.

Monedero, que aún no se había subido a su caballo, ocupado en sacarse piedras de una bota, protestó en voz alta cuando Pablo, sin perder un segundo, espoleó a Trotsky. Si había algo que no soportaba, era que se rieran en su cara tal y como se oía a Irene Montero hacerlo varios metros por delante. Riendo él también, feliz, sujetándose el sombrero, aceleró para alcanzarla mientras atrás ninguno de los dos oía a Íñigo gritando que esperaran y a Monedero cagándose en todo lo que estaba a su vista.

Irene se quitó el sombrero justo cuando, delante de ellos, el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, tiñéndoles repentinamente de anaranjado, y su pelo cayó libre, golpeándole en la espalda. Pablo detectó en el aire tras ella el deje a lavanda, que se volvía casi doloroso cuando sumergía la cara en su fino cuello.

Feliz, observó el sol salir manteniéndose tras ella, lo bastante cerca como para que Trotsky no comiera polvo. La humedad que hubiera acumulado el rojo desierto ya desaparecía, pegándose de camino a su piel como en Florida, y el calor del día no venía de delante, de la luz aún fría, sino de la tierra y del interior de Pablo.

La sal de la sangre, pensó, manteniendo el ritmo. Del sudor y de la sangre nativa, lo único que regaba aquellas tierras desde hacía milenios.

 

 

Cuando Albert llegó, ya de mañana y bien arreglado, a la barra del saloon, un plato de huevo con tocino le fue plantado delante. Sorprendido, miró a Inés, que le sonrió.

-Es un día especial. Tendrás que estar en pie hasta tarde recibiendo a personas importantes, necesitas energía. Invita la casa-explicó, poniéndole delante una taza de café caliente.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-Inés señaló con la barbilla a un lateral de la barra. Al mirar, Albert vio a Nicolás apoyado sobre ella, dormido como un bebé, con un vaso de chupitos al lado.-No me jodas que lo has emborrachado, Inés, que el chaval tiene que salir en unas horas.

-No, hombre, no me seas bruto. Si se habrá tomado dos. Déjale que se duerma una siesta-le acercó el plato.-Tú come, bébete el café y, cuando acabes, súbete a la buhardilla-Inés le guiñó un ojo.-Ha sido una mañana estresante y necesito un respiro.

-Un respiro-Albert sonrió levemente, divertido, y se llevó un trozo de tocino a los labios. Era el gran secreto de Inés: que se tiraba al mestizo. A Albert le gustaba, claro; Inés era una de las mujeres más guapas del pueblo, no contaba treinta y nadie se explicaba cómo seguía soltera. La respuesta, claro, era que ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Mientras tanto, aliviaba tensiones con el solitario sheriff.

Y el sheriff bien gustaba de colaborar. Quince minutos después, ahí, en la cama fresca y satinada de Inés Arrimadas, entre sus frescos y satinados muslos, Albert no era infeliz, no demasiado. No se sentía solo cuando ella le visitaba con alguna cosa horneada, escuchaba sus aburridos problemas en la barra tras un par de tragos de más, o le humedecía el cuello entre jadeos y besos. No estaba solo, al fin y al cabo.

Inés soltó un grito sofocado y sus piernas se clavaron en los glúteos de Albert que, obediente, se la metió lo más profundo y se dejó ir, cosa fácil gracias a los espasmos internos de ella y a las uñas que se deslizaban por su espalda, siempre sin dejar marca. Inés era siempre precavida.

Cuando les volvieron las fuerzas para ponerse en pie con las piernas firmes, ella fue a lavarse tras agradecérselo con un beso. Mientras se ponía la camisa, Albert avistó por el ventanuco movimiento en el exterior, varios caballos, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Les daría tiempo a esos federales de beber un par de copas antes de verle, a ver si las cosas fluían con más calma.

Eso pensó, claro, hasta que desde abajo llegaron gritos de las camareras y una fuerte discusión entre dos hombres, luego más voces, que iba subiendo de volumen. Inés, que había salido a escuchar en el quicio de la puerta del baño y tapándose las vergüenzas con unas enaguas blancas que se sujetaba con la mano, hizo un gesto bastante obvio con la mano.

Albert decidió obedecer de inmediato, se terminó de arreglar y corrió. Cuando se asomó a la barandilla del piso superior del saloon, alguien le señaló y los recién llegados miraron hacia arriba.

Un hombre altísimo, moreno de piel, pero no nativo, y con una blanca sonrisa, que aparentemente había estado en el centro del conflicto, le dedicó un saludo con el sombrero. Tras él, una rubia también bronceada y vestida con prendas masculinizadas, algo que no se veía en aquellos lares, le miró con desconfianza, igual que el resto de recién llegados. Frente a ellos, el pequeño Nicolás estaba rojo, furibundo. Al verle, agarró su sombrero del mostrador y salió del lugar. Matías, el cerrajero, y Begoña, la jefa del saloon cuando Inés se ausentaba, también parecían estar enzarzados en la discusión.

Albert debería haber pensado muchas cosas. Debería haber pensado que aquella gente era demasiado clara para ser nativa, pero demasiado oscura para estar relacionada con los federales. Vestían demasiado rojo, un color poco usado por obvias connotaciones. Albert debería quizá haber corrido tras Nicolás, que no tenía un mensaje formal suyo que entregar. Quizás debería haber buscado a Inés, que tenía una inteligencia especial para mediar en peleas y además el as de que aquel era su local y podía echar a quien quisiera en cualquier momento. Del sheriff se esperaba cualquiera de esas posibles reacciones, pero no la suya.

Bajó la escalera con profundo ceño, se plantó con un crujir de la madera delante del aparente líder, le miró de arriba a abajo con desgana casi, y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-gruñó.

Y con eso se ganó el eterno desagrado de Pedro Sánchez, comandante general de las fuerzas españolas al sur del estado.


End file.
